E01: Dark Side of the Moon (February 21, 2016)
{Location: Orris Maximum security penitentiary of the Galactic Imperium, The Moon} {Date: February, 2096} Admiral Madison: Him again? Security: Yes sir. Admiral Madison: This is the third time we've caught him in as many months. Security: Yes sir. Admiral Madison: He's got to be the worst pirate I've ever seen. Security: Yes sir. Madison glared at the security guard who took a step back and remained silent. The Admiral sighed. Admiral Madison: Get me his file, and bring him to the interrogation chamber. Security: Aye sir! The Admiral stepped into the interrogation chamber with both confidence and disappointment. He had done his share of interrogations before and this one was no different. And yet it was. Admiral Madison: "Evans, Jerry. Captain. Dishonourable discharge from the Galactic Imperium Naval Corps. Wanted for multiple counts of breaking and entering, as well as grand theft auto, and not least of all, first degree murder. You've also escaped from my prison twice in the last three months and, well..." The Admiral paused and moved around the table. Admiral Madison: Third time's the charm, as they say, hm? The Admiral chuckled to himself before taking a seat opposite his prisoner. Admiral Madison: What have you got to say in your defence? Jerry Evans: Well... Jerry paused for a few seconds to collect his thoughts and think of something really good that would leave the Admiral speechless. Then it came to him. Jerry Evans: Guilty as charged. He smirked, but his witty retort had failed him and the Admiral was far from speechless. Admiral Madison: Don't play with me, Evans, I've read your file, more times than I care to reflect on. Jerry Evans: So you do have a soft spot. Jerry smiled and the Admiral took a deep breath to calm himself. The Admiral flipped open Jerry's file and began to summarize it. Admiral Madison: Graduated highschool with top marks, enlisted in the Navy as soon as you turned 18. Excelled in both field combat and command roles, graduated from Basic Training as an Honor Recruit. All your missions were successful, you climbed the ranks quickly and achieved the rank of Captain. Given command of a Frigate-class Warship, GIS Hiroshima. No small feat for such a young Captain. Admiral Madison: Of course, that's when things started to take a turn for the worse, isn't it? You were caught *ahem* "fraternizing" with one of your subordinates; one Anne Madison. The Admiral breathed a deep sigh before continuing. Jerry remained silent. Admiral Madison: Well, instead of going back and confessing everything, you decided to murder the crewman who found you out. I have to applaud you, very fine job of hiding the body and staging an accident, none of your crew ever found out, but Admiral Robbins did. Baskin Robbins always finds out. Admiral Madison: So, with the Admiralty wanting you gone, you took the Hiroshima and ran, taking to smuggling operations. Admiral Madison: And then, as if turning to a life of Piracy hadn't been enough, you destroyed the Hiroshima. Cornered by the GI, you were too proud to surrender; your only option was escape. You set the ship on a crash course for the nearest asteroid and hid in an escape pod. Admiral Madison: We combed the wreckage for days, weeks. Somehow you were the sole survivor. Jerry Evans: What do you want Danny-- Admiral Madison: That's Admiral, to you. Jerry rolled his eyes. Jerry Evans: Do you want me to say I'm sorry for making out with your daughter and then blowing up the greatest Frigate the GI ever had? Madison slammed his fist on the table. Admiral Madison: You let countless innocents die! My daughter included! Jerry Evans: That was never my intention, you know that Dan--er--Admiral. Admiral Madison: Maybe so. But your intentions change nothing. The Admiral let out a long sigh. Admiral Madison: Now tell me…What are you doing here? Jerry Evans: You know I love listening to your speeches, Admiral. Admiral Madison: The truth, now Evans. Jerry Evans: Well, I got a tip, see? The GI was developing some kind of new weapon or something and so of course, my curious self couldn't resist checking it out. So Ron and I decided to break in-- Admiral Madison: Ron? You're saying there's another one of you out there? Jerry Evans: No, no! Ron, my robot. You got hold of him, I'm sure. He's a CHEVRON model, you know, Computation, Hacking, Encryption--- Admiral Madison: Yes, yes, I'm familiar with robots. Carry on. Jerry Evans: Well we got into the main chamber where the weapon was secured. Everything was going well, and we hadn't tripped any alarms… Jerry Evans:…And that's when the trap was sprung… His voice trailed off and Admiral Madison smirked. Admiral Madison: Guess that worked out well for all of us then. Admiral Madison: Well Jerry, it's been pleasant talking with you, but I think it's time for you to go to your new home. I'd like to see you try to get out of your new cell. The Admiral took his leave of the room and presently a Security Guard took Jerry out of the room and to a solitary confinement cell deep in the Orris Prison Facility. But Jerry wasn't going to go down without a fight… Fourth Wall: Here's my character intro for the Insurgency RPG game-type thing (lol). Anyway, I'm joining the GI Faction, expect Part two eventually XD Also sorry for some of the lighting/picture quality, I'm getting used to a new-ish set up and well, it's a little tough =P Don't forget to rate and comment, etc. Category:Beardless Dwarf (Evan)'s Series